


Raindrops on Treetops

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Ignis meets his lover for a secret tryst in the forest, and worries about their relationship.





	Raindrops on Treetops

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Igcor week 2019 using the simple prompt of rain and the situational prompt of Woodland Tryst.

Despite what his name meant, Ignis liked the rain. He always had. The smell of it, the sound of it, the feel of it: rain made him feel content. But his feelings about rain in general were not why he felt such excitement at watching it pour down off the branches of the surrounding trees. No, there were more carnal reasons for that. 

Ignis lived his life as one of service. Most days, he didn’t even think about it. His duty was to support Noctis, and he didn’t think much about it. Oh, he considered all his tasks carefully. But he didn’t think much about why he did them or what he might do if he were not to do them. 

He didn’t dream of a different life because he was content with the one he had. 

Still, there was a part of him that longed for something all his own. He was human. Though he had been taught to be selfless, he still had desires. Though he was predisposed to give, he still needed to take. 

It wouldn’t be a problem if not for the fact that what he wanted to take, he should be letting alone.There were rules and expectations in his life. He was meant to uphold decorum at all times. He was meant to be proper. His judgment was meant to be as impeccable as his appearance. 

A pretty lady of no particular ambition would raise no eyebrows if he pursued her. If she came from a good family, his parents might even throw a formal in her honor to signal their approval. If she had position at court as well, they might be dubbed a power couple in the press. And if her humors were brilliant, his friends might even welcome the phantom woman into their inner circle. 

But Ignis’s wants had travelled far from that acceptable lady. Cor was a handsome man, and he did hold a position of esteem in the royal courts. But beyond that, he was utterly unsuitable. He was older. He was male. He was of low birth, and had made more than his share of enemies by refusing to play the political games Ignis excelled at. 

Most important of all was the knowledge that something would break if their relationship was known. Trust, kinship, political alliances: Ignis couldn’t begin to think off all the ways their relationship might harm either themselves or the ones they held most dear were it to become known. 

And yet he didn’t say no. He couldn’t say it. As much as he knew what was right, his fool heart wouldn’t let him let go. 

“I know that look,” Cor whispered as he came to stand behind him. For a man so large, he moved quietly. Though, to be fair, the sound of the rain helped him. 

 

“If you’re going to ask me to stop thinking, I warn you it is a futile request,” Ignis responded. 

“I’m aware,” Cor replied. “More of a man of action anyway. Or so those harpies on the council like to say.”

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed, “and you encourage that perception.”

“Deception is a useful tool,” Cor replied. “Or so I’m told by somebody who looks criminally good when he’s all wet.”

“Compliments already? That’s not a good sign,” Ignis observed. 

“I hate it when you do that,” Cor said. “You don’t need to be five steps ahead at all times, you know. You could let me tell you that I got a meeting bumped up.”

“Says the man who always cautions about the dangers of not having a plan,” Ignis countered. 

“In battle,” Cor clarified. 

“Politics are battles, Darling,” Ignis said. “And ones not often won with direct offensives. Who moved your meeting up?”

“Regis,” Cor replied. “So you can quit worrying. This isn’t some grand plan to reveal our trysts to the world. And before you ask, I didn’t get followed either. I’m just out for a walk in the rain.”

“Even if it was, there’s not much trysting going on now anyway,” Ignis assured himself more then Cor. It wasn’t easy to find time alone. Both of them were much too dedicated to their jobs. Both lived at the Citadel. Both would be noticed sneaking or out of each other’s rooms. 

“I can do something about that,” Cor said as he pulled Ignis into his arms. His body heat was a shock that Ignis couldn’t help but curl into. 

“You are delightful,” Ignis purred as he ran his hands up Cor’s chest to loop around his neck. It wasn’t a necessary move, but all those muscles hiding underneath the soft, dark fabric of his shirt were too tempting to touch. 

Cor responded to his touch by kissing him. Slowly at first, then more urgently as his hands started tugging Ignis’s shirttails free from his trousers so that they could slip underneath it. Those rain-wet hands were a torment. Callouses tugged at the shallow dip of Ignis’s back and flirted with the start of his buttocks, never quite sinking into his pants.

With any of his other lovers, Ignis would’ve been ashamed at the way his cock presented itself. To be so hard so quickly was pathetic and needy. But when moments were so rare and so stolen, there was no time to pretend he didn’t want the man holding him. 

“Shit,” Cor whispered even though there was nobody out so far into the forest preserve as them. Nobody else would be out in this sort of weather. Even if they were, they’d be hurrying by on some sidewalk. Still, being quiet was a good habit to have. Ignis appreciated Cor even more that he knew that. 

He let his hands drift downwards to caress the bulge at the front of Cor’s slacks. They were a thicker material than the ones Ignis was wearing and more constricting. Still, the way Cor’s breath changed said he appreciated being groped. The way his hands found their way to Ignis’s fly also said a lot about his appreciation. 

Ignis mirrored his actions, gut tightening in anticipation. 

Then his phone started ringing. The tune was jarring in the cocoon of raindrops and panting that had enveloped them. 

“Shit,” Cor said again, this time with irritation in his voice. 

Ignis tried to take calming breaths as he dug his phone out from the inner pocket of his overcoat. Tried not to feel a sinking feeling when he saw it was the king calling him when he so rarely did. Tried not to think about how his pants were undone while he talked to royalty. 

“Your Majesty,” Ignis greeted with as level a voice as he could. 

“Ignis, how are you?” Regis asked. 

 

Horny. Frustrated. Dying inside. “I’m alright,” Ignis lied. “Did you need something?”

“I need to discuss something with you about Cor Leonis,” Regis replied. 

Terror gripped Ignis’s heart for a second. Cor’s expression grew concerned, but Ignis turned away so he could concentrate. “Of course,” he agreed with as much forced amiability as he could muster. “Might I inquire what about?”

To his surprise, Regis laughed. “Nothing that warrants your diplomacy voice. Well I might be wrong about that. I need some help in convincing him to accept an award.”

“I see,” Ignis said trying not to let relief flood into his words. “But why me?”

“Because you’re the one he won’t expect it coming from,” Regis explained. “He knows all my tactics. He doesn’t know yours.”

“Of course,” Ignis lied again. “Good thinking, Your Majesty.”

“I know. Can you make it here in fifteen minutes? I need a plan before Cor arrives for a meeting.”

“I’m afraid I’ve been out running errands. I’ll need to change quickly. Would twenty minutes do?” Ignis asked. The last thing he wanted to do is meet with the king in sopping wet clothing that he’d just been about to have sex in. 

“Of course. I should’ve known you’d be doing something. I can always rely on you, Ignis. It’s good that you’re so diligent.” 

“Thank you, Sire. I shall be there as quickly as possible,” Ignis said. He barely waited for Regis to reply in kind before ending the call. 

“Is everything okay?” Cor asked behind him. 

“No,” Ignis said. “I have to go. I’m being put in charge of a celebration of sorts for you.”

“To bad you couldn’t just tell him you were busy doing all sorts of congratulating to me,” Cor joked. 

Ignis gave him a wan smile. “I am sorry. I… I know we’ve not had time to…” he trailed off with a pathetic wave of his hand. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Cor replied. “I knew what I was getting into with this.”

“Good. Then you know why you’ll have to pretend to fall for whatever brilliant plan I’m going to pull out of my ass when I talk to the king today,” Ignis tried to cover his relief with flippancy. 

The look on Cor’s face said he saw through the act, but he played along with it by matching Ignis’s tone. “I’m not sure that’s necessary.”

“I am,” Ignis said. “Now, kiss me goodbye. And don’t forget to zip up before leaving the forest.”


End file.
